Wash time Humor
by Nemo Blue Rose
Summary: A bit of comical Sweenvett. What would happen if Sweeney walked in on Mrs. Lovett in the Bath. Trust me there is more to it than there seems. Read And find out. Read and Review.
1. Slip up

He looked around at the dark macabre room he called his, now soaked in the blood of his last costumer for the day. Adrenaline pumping through his veins he took in the beautiful crimson rubies that lined the room with satisfaction. Like every good felling he actually felt he knew this had to end soon. If he could have his way with it though he'd leave it as is blood and all.

He walked over to the trunk where his clothes lay within. He peeled his blood stained shirt and vest of to reveal a smooth muscular chest and tossed into the pile with his other bloody clothes.He reached into the chest expecting to grasp a shirt but found nothing but air. He looked down into the crate with great distaste. "Damn bunch of--," he sighed and shook his head.

He kicked the clothes into a pile and turned the sign on his door so it read "CLOSED". With no effort he bent over and picked up the huge pile of clothes and walked out of his shop and started down the steps. The rain was pouring down in bucketfuls outside and everything seemed to have a mist hanging around it. About five steps he slipped, his feet slid forward and he landed on his rear.

He slid down the stairs on his back clothes fluttering through the air. A string of profanities slip from his lips and rip through the air. He gets up clutching his back and regathers the clothes. He groans at the pain in his back.

Now covered in mud and blood he walks into Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop. He tosses the clothes on the bench and slips his shoes of at the door.

Something about this room makes him feel a warmness in his heart that he hasn't felt in several years. "Damn, my back hurts. A bath would be nice right now." He stalked off towards the washroom with a catlike gait.

As Todd walked pass the parlour he saw Toby, passed out, on the couch next to a bottle of gin. Todd shook his head and chuckled lightly actually showing emotion for once though no one had proof.

He continued to the bathroom and slowly turned the doorknob. He didn't hear any one inside so he continued in. The curtain was drawn around the bath but knowing Mrs. Lovett if she was in here she'd be singing. He walked over to stand in front of the full length mirror and looked at his back. Two long scratches ran from his shoulders to his waist line.

He moved to shut the door then started to pull his pants off. When he heard the ruffling of a curtain he stopped. On the other side of the room he could see the silhouette of a woman. Wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders, the candlelight highlighted her high cheekbones and dark sunken eyes. His eyes held the smooth and soft curves of her body. He fought the urge to go touch her and see if she was real.

The candlelight in the room was dim and she couldn't see him but he could see her perfectly. He felt like a peeping tom but it wasn't intentional but he still couldn't't peel his eyes away from her.

He could her softly singing under her breath.

_By the sea Mr. Todd, _

_Oh I know you'd love it. _

He soon zoned out and closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. The angelic voice that was Mrs.Lovett's. She stopped and let out a small gasp. "Mr. T. is that you?"

He opened his eyes and turned his face away and closed them again. The unfamiliar sensation of embarrassment overthrew his senses and he felt a blush creep down his neck.

"Mr. T. are you okay." She reached out and touched his faced he looked at her her eyes were soft and full of love. She did not even realise she was naked. "I'm fine," he whispered his voice husky. She saw the scratches on Todd's back and gasped. She reached her hand out and touched the scratches on his back. As she touched the scars on his back he shivered roughly and made a sound half between a moan and hiss.

"Love, whatever did you do yourself now," she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She let out a yelp of fright. She tried to get up and get something to wrap around her, but Sweeney tightened his arms around her.

"Sweeney, um, could you let go love," A blush spread across her face. Todd buried his face in the crook of her neck, a very intimate motion from him. "Why would I do a thing like that my love." He ran a hand across her spine and her heart rate sped up a soft sigh escaped her lungs. Then he did the unexpected, he kissed her.

He kissed her with such force he nearly knocked her over. Nellie's wish was finally coming true, or so she thought. Her hands reached up and knotted themselves in his hair, while his rough long fingered hands ran up and down her sides. She let a soft moan slip loose and they broke apart to catch their breath.

Sweeney coughed nervously, "Forgive my candor but you are too damn beautiful." She looked up at him wide eyed, "I love you, Benjamin."

The softness in his eyes was gone and growl ripped through his chest, and he walked quickly towards his pants to grab his razor. Before he got to it Mrs. Lovett was already running to her room.


	2. The Death of Me

She knew she shouldn't have said it but it just slipped. She was such an idiot.

Mrs. Lovett was now pacing around the room like a caged animal. "I just had to open me mouth and say what was in me silly head didn' I. Always gets me in trouble it does," She let out a big sigh and fell backward on to her bed in her thick lacy night gown..

Tears forming in her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling. She still didn't hear the sound of him pacing in his shop. Slightly frightened by the fact he was possibly still lurking around downstairs, razor in hand, waiting, for her to step out of her room not knowing he was there. She trembled fearfully as she thought this keeping her eyes on her door in the terrible fear of him walking through that door to murder her.

Finally, a door above her, his door slammed. After laying there for what seemed like hours of watching her door she breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. In his shop above her she could hear him mumbling, the only thing she could understand was something about 'damn dirty shirts'. She stifled a laugh and decided to risk a trip down to the parlor and her shop.

When she got to the kitchen she burst out laughing but soon quieted herself for Toby's sake. "Mr. T. is such a man, he is" she mumbled quietly to herself, "He'd never survive if it wasn' for me." She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips as she started toward the large pile of soiled shirts.

* * *

Why? Why was he so stupid? He loved his wife Lucy not Mrs. Lovett. Still it felt so right to be with her. No, no, he loved his wife and could never, would never, love again.

He walked over and locked the door removed the remaining pieces of clothing he was wearing and climbed into the bath. The water stung his back at first, proof that he was alive, but soon disappeared and he sat pondering. Was it right to love another? Did he actually love her?

He shook his head and dunked his head bellow the water trying to rid himself of the pain from the memories. He brought his head back above the water. He did love her, he knew that but how could she love the monster that was him.

He stood up and got out of the bath, grabbing what pieces of clothing he had with him he got dressed then walked out of the room. All of a sudden he sprinted back into the room, he had forgotten his friend, his razor.

He walked out and into the warm kitchen. He savored the warmth for a moment and then grabbed the cleanest of the dirty shirts.

He walked out of Mrs. Lovett's shop and upstairs to his own shop which was neither as warm or as cozy. He slammed the door behind him and started his usual pacing. Unintelligible words slipping from between his lips. Then he said in his normal flat tone, "Just because a bunch of damn dirty shirts."

He fell back into the barber chair with a loud sigh. He then buried his head in his hands and began to mutter to himself.

"I told her Benjamin Barker was dead, he is. Sweeney Todd is who I am. Benjamin Barker died when Lucy died. Sweeney has no light, no love." He shook his head in realization, "She could easily become my sweet, my love, my light in this dark hole called London." He let out an angry sigh, "How could she trust me, let alone love me, through all of the death threats and such."

Loud uproarious laughter could be heard bellow through the floor of his cold shop.

He shook his head grievously, "Surely, that woman will be the death of me." Once again a small smile graced his face and he let out a small chuckle of his own.


	3. At Peace

Not long after starting to clean the clothes she was finished. Proud of herself and a bit worrisome about her Mr. Todd she decided to risk a trip to his shop. She gathered the clothes in her arms and walked out of her shop into the chilly night air. "Surely, he'll be the cause of me death."

She continued up the stairs to his lair, his shop. She shivered slightly, not from the cold, at the horrid thought of the cool metal biting, teasing, leaving its mark upon the soft pale flesh of her neck. Mrs. Lovett looked through the window of his shop and saw no movement, and that was frightening as compared to if she did see him.

Sweeney was clever and cunning, and it was his maliciousness you wished never to be the target of. Especially when he had his friends, his razors. To many times before she had found herself the blade biting her neck, still she loved him.

Her ears were comforted by sound of his soft, sleepy breaths. She saw his sleeping form leaning against the wall next to his bed.

All the signs of anger, hate, revenge, and murder were gone from his face. His beautiful face only showed the emotion of being content but not joyful. There was an underlying sorrow in his features which would probably remain there until the day that he died.

She sat the huge pile of shirts in the chair walked over next to his sleeping form. He was shaking slightly in the chill of the room. She briskly grabbed a blanket of the bed and gently laid it across him. "Do you no good to catch a cold now, will it," she said in a barely there whisper.

She reached out and gently traced his features. He stopped shaking and she feared she had waken him, but he continued his deep, heavy breathing. One thing she took to note was that his features softened a considerable amount.

She sighed and a glint of silver caught the moonlight and menacingly winked at her. She got up left the room before the razor became acquainted with her warm, rich, crimson blood.

She headed downstairs to the comfort and safety of her kitchen. She stood for a moment looked around the room which was cleaner than it has ever been. She walked in to the parlour where Toby was deep asleep on the couch. She couldn't help but smile. He was like a son to her. She sat down in the chair and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

He hated her, but also loved her. Confusion strangled him. He rose from the barber chair, walked over, and plopped down on the floor next to his bed. His friend was calling him so he pulled the razor out of its holster and started turning it in his long fingered hands. 

It no longer thrilled him, didn't warm in his hand, didn't soothe him like he hoped it would. The blade brushed the tips of his fingers drawing forth the sorrow poisoned blood within him. After cleaning the blade on his sleeve he returned the razor back to its casing.

He released an angry sigh and glared at the ceiling. Unwillingly his eyes drifted shut heavy with the need to sleep. His thoughts were calm and serene, a mix very unusual for him. At one point he was sure he felt the small gentle hands of an angel caressing his face, comforting him.

For once he truly felt at peace with himself.


	4. Love is Blind

She knew sooner or later she would have to face her fate sooner or later. Today was Sunday so there were no costumers forcing her to bustle busily around her shop.

Deciding to take advantage of the free time she decided to clean the premise and its entirety. Her shop constantly caked in flour was one constant in her life as was Todd's ever present silence.

She stated cleaning the tables that were covered in flour and crumbs soaked in gravy from her now famous meat pies. Why do people have to be so messy her being herself started talking aloud to herself. "It's the truth, I wonder if these people were raised on the streets sometimes, or the asylum perhaps." An annoying piece of her hair fell into her face. She sighed and tucked it behind her ear.

About an hour later she was though cleaning the shop. It looked the best it ever had in years meaning it was cleaner than she liked. She couldn't live in perfect conditions being spoiled made her sick. Not that she was spoiled when albert was alive. She was tempted to poison him herself so she was relieved when he passed from gluttony. She walked into the parlor and dropped into favorite chair. It was thread bare but comfortable and for her that's all that matters.

She looked around the room and realized Toby had been missing all morning. Where the bloody hell is that boy now?" She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. The constant footsteps she normally heard form above her were absent.

"Hmm. Wonder what Mr. T. is up to. Bloody bloke. I'm not goin' up there." She crossed her arms and stared into the fire and shortly after fell asleep.

He sat in his chair for once not pacing. Why, oh, why did that bloody woman have to come along and ruin him. His plan. Before he was true to gaining his revenge nothing could get in his way not even her. His eyes darted to the floor then to the window. He noticed her now, and oh, did she distract him.

He got up from his murderous chair to open the door and he looked down upon the shop below him. She was still bustling around cleaning her shop, a normal Sunday hobby for her.

His heart sped up as he watch her. He growled in annoyance at himself, and cursed himself for being weak. To let her into his mind, his heart, his soul he was truly a fool.

Still he knew this warm feeling and couldn't deny it. Somewhere in his cold silver heart he had found love for her. Not only did he love her but the feeling was mutual.

It's true even though he has hurt her so many times, and been such a fool hearted man, she still loves him.

Love is a two way road that many think exist within ones heart when actually for there to be an actual true love both people have to feel it. For one heart to feel it and not the other is an affliction that can never be righted once wronged. They saying was one had two true love but he didn't believe it.

He knew that sooner or later he would have to go down and put things right. His stomach let out a loud rumble and he knew he'd definitely have to go down, if not for one reason he would because of the latter.

Just being himself a person without miserable luck. He jogged out the door and who did he run into other than his landlady, Mrs. Lovett. He ran into her with such force she began to topple backwards down the stairs, throwing the tray she was holding into the air. A fall that would surely kill her.

Without a second thought Sweeney reached out and grabbed the front of her dress pulling her away from the steps towards him. There was a loud ripping noise and a thumping noise as she fell forward onto him. He sat like that for a moment or so shocked at the turn of events.

He tried to move her so he could stand up to no avail. "Get off of me you wretched woman!" The comment had the tone of a feral animal's growl. He looked at her face now. Her eyes were closed as if in rest and on her forehead was a deep gash that was still bleeding deep crimson.

His heart did a flip and felt remorse not an uncommon feeling for him. He had to help her there was no way that he wouldn't, couldn't help her. His ravaging hunger and thoughts of revenge forgotten. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs bridal style. Her skirt and bodice were thoroughly ripped and the cut on her forehead was still bleeding though not as bad. He gently laid her on the couch. An unusual manner for him.

He knew he would have to clean her wounds and get her into some decent clothing. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a clean towel which he wet in the basin beside the counter. As he was walking out of the room he saw a bottle of gin sitting and after a moments consideration grabbed it too.

The next thing he did was walk up to her room to get a fresh dress or gown for her. Her room was done up in warm creams and browns. He walked over to the dresser that sat off to the left side of the room. He reached into the bottom drawer and grasped a soft wool nightgown. He sighed in relief that he hadn't reached into the drawer that held her undergarments. He blushed lightly at this thought and shook his head. "That woman has made me slip my wit." He started to walk out of the room but quickly walked back in grabbing the sandy colored quilt off the bed. "Might need this."

He continued back to the parlor, and he saw her laying on the couch. She hadn't moved an inch and her breathing was shallow. It felt as if his icy heart had been shattered. He placed the gown and blanket on the chair near the couch, and kneeled in front of her. He began to tend to her wounds several times he times he found himself stopping to gently caress her face or kissing her cheek.

What was he doing? Sweeney had no compassion for anyone. Who was he trying to fool? Surely not himself. Even though he denied it he truly did love this woman that lay before him. Of all the times he had placed to her throat he could never find it within himself to kill her.She merely smiled her knowing smile and left him to think.

He looked down at her still, now clean, face. There was a gash on the upper right side of her forehead.

He then looked down at her dress which was ripped and bloody down the front. She must have tripped on the hem of her dress when he pulled her away from the dangerous edge. If Toby saw her like this he would think she had been raped.

He lifted her up supporting her with one arm while the other reached behind her to untie her dress. He slipped it over her head and sat it on the table, perhaps she would want to fix it. He looked back at her and felt a burning blush paint his face.

He quickly removed her corset and placed the nightgown over her head. He didn't gawk at her nude body he wasn't like Turpin and the Beadle, the worst perverts he had ever known.

Now that she wasn't dressed in that heavy layered dress and pinching corset she looked more comfortable he laid her back on the couch. He leaned forward and pressed his cool lips to her face and pulled back looking upon her. He leaned forward again but this time he placed a soft loving kiss upon her lips and she moved slightly beneath him.

He deepened the kiss her breathing sped up. She was like a statue come to life.

She bolted upright and her eyes flew open darting back and forth across the room unseeing.

"Nellie love, are you okay?" He looked at her face truly concerned. She reached her hands out and grabbed Sweeney's face between her hands.

She started gasping and sobbing, "Mr. Todd, I can't see!"


End file.
